


Her Students

by FlyingPigMonkey



Series: Prompt Relay Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPigMonkey/pseuds/FlyingPigMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hufflepuff looks over the first class of first years. For the Prompt Relay Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Students

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many submissions to the Prompt Relay Challenge in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. For those not familiar with the challenge, there are ten stages we have to write for, each state having anywhere from five to twenty-plus story prompts we must fill.
> 
> Stage Six: Founders Era

Helga Hufflepuff looked around the room at her first class of first years. The rest of the founders had already picked the ones they wanted from small group of children seated in the great hall. As soon as they had picked, each lead their groups out of the room to show off the dorms each had designed.

She’s seen these great dorms, carefully decorated to promote the qualities each founder valued most. Hers was not as glamorous. Helga designed her dorm to be comfortable and welcoming. A home away from home, somewhere these children could feel safe and study in peace.

However after the impression her fellow professors had given the remaining students, she doubted any of them felt very welcome. Each had been poked at and prodded, questioned and studied for the day. Only after dinner had they learned why: they were to be chosen from. Those seen as worthy were fought over and placed in one of the three houses. Helga had remained quiet throughout the whole process; most didn’t even realize she was the head of a house as well.

Looking over the saddened and discouraged faces of those who remained, Hufflepuff knew what she said now would shape the next seven years for these students. Whatever she came up with, it had better be good.

Taking a deep breath, she moved to where the children would only be able to look at her. “Now, I am so proud of you all.” She started, gaining puzzled looks from several students. “Today was not an easy day. I’m sure many of you believed you were trying to prove your worth, trying to show us that you really do belong at Hogwarts. Now let me tell you, you all succeeded. I look around me and I see the drive to work hard. I see young witches and wizards who strive to do their best and hope for their friends to do the same. Now is that true? Am I correct in what I am seeing?” After a brief pause, gaining no response, Helga asked again, “Well is it?”

“Yes!” the students chorused back.

“Will you all prove to your professors, and yourselves, that you are worthy of Hogwarts?”

“Yes!” they called back louder. Smiles started spreading across the sea of faces looking back at her.

The founder beamed back at them. “Well then, would you all like to see where you will be staying?”

“Yes!”

“Alright then! Follow me everyone!” She turned and lead them out into the entry hall, up several flights of stairs, and down several corridors. “Now don’t worry about getting lost, we will all travel together from class to class until you all gather your bearings.” Turning to a large portrait of a young man, she announced the password loud enough for all the students to hear. The frame swung open, gaining gasps and excited cheers as the line of young students pushed their way in. Following the last of them, by the time Helga made it into the common room boys and girls were already running from room to room, claiming beds and comfy chairs. The stress of the day had disappeared, leaving only happy children in its wake.

These were her students, the first ever Hufflepuff house. And she had chosen them well.


End file.
